Bellis perennis L., commonly known as English daisy or lawn daisy belongs to the family of the Asteraceae.
It is widely used in homeopathy for treating different symptom complexes such as arthrosis, loss of appetite and sleeping disorders. Moreover Bellis perennis L. is also traditionally used for the treatment of dermatological problems such as acne, eczema, badly healing wounds and deeper traumata of the tissue (see e.g. H. A. Hoppe, Drogenkunde, Vol. 1, Angiospermen, 8. edt., 1975; Dr. F. Losch, Kräuterbuch; G. Leibold, Moderne Naturheilpraxis, Bassermann Verlag, 1993; M. Lange-Ernst, S. Ernst, Lexikon der Heilpflanzen, Honos Verlag; and W. D. Storl, Heilkräuter und Zauberpflanzen, AT Verlag, 2.edt., 2000).
More recently Bellis perennis L. has been subject of pharmacological investigations and particular ingredients, such as triterpene glycosides have been identified to exhibit a broad pharmacological activity profile such as antifungal and antimicrobial, anticancerogenic and also post ischemic neuroprotective effects (see e.g. DE 42 06 233; U.S. Pat. No. 6,444,233; G. Bader et al., Pharmazie July 1990;45(8); P.Avato et al.; Planta Med December 1997; 63(6); and C. Desevedavy et al.; Journal Nat Prod January-February 1989; 52(1)).